Dimension Dowsing
Dimension Dowsing is a fanfic written by Dark Traveler, known as Epsilon Tarantula on Fanfiction.net. It is a three-part serial that tells an expanded version of the events that led to the destruction of the Original Dimension, along with an alternate retelling of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, ''starting from near the beginning of the Synchro Dimension arc. ''These two are followed by a resolution arc taking place in a restored Original Dimension, albeit with changes carried over from the Four Dimensions. The story is split into three parts that will be released as separate fanfics. Plot Summary Past Swing Zarc and Ray are aspiring pro-duelists in Crescent City. Both seem normal on the outside, but secretly, both of them have the ability to hear the rumored Duel Spirits, with Zarc in particular having a strong bond with them, especially his ace monster, Odd-Eyes Dragon. Despite that, life seems to go on as normal, until what was supposed to be a mundane duel sets off a chain of events leading to a terrible calamity... Present Swing The Lancers, having arrived in the Synchro Dimension, must brave their new surroundings in what is called Neo Domino City, a metropolis with more secrets than it lets on, as the Interdimensional War continues to loom over them, becoming more and more complicated than ever before... Future Arc Just as it seems that the Four Dimensions will be restored and Zarc and Ray are set off to rest, much to the horror of the Counterparts, a new threat appears, and activates the Arc-Area Reactor, resetting the universe and restoring the Original Dimension, for the most part, as elements from the Four Dimensions are integrated into it. They, and the Lancers now find themselves in a completely new world...A world whose true destiny is far more ominous than previously believed... Original Characters As a prequel/alternate ending to ARC-V, a good portion of the cast come directly from the series. That being said, many original characters appear, with some having more of an impact than others. This list is incomplete, and will grow as the story continues. Past Swing Civilians of Crescent City * Aiyo Habara * Maho Usagi * Shogeki Tsuchi * Tren Biljana * Moetsu Harata * Paul Franklin * Tsubasa Sugure * Airu Bibari * Keisuke Furatachi * Ichiro Hatsuta * Gama * Kyuki Akaromo Criminals * Ecli * Kurose * Siber Hermetic Assocation * Megumi Raku * Kyoro Nazohashi * Ryoko Kazegawa * Stephan Ainsworth Present Swing Synchro Dimension * Tama Hagane * Yanki * Polo * Celeste * Hotaru Hanazono * Keiro Ochitsuita * Zenshin Torimichi * SPIRIT * Woland * Shiro Keshigasu * Kurei Sozotai Xyz Dimension * Akane Kuroko * Hitori Chigusa * Alco Fusion Dimension * Eli Smith * Sophia Johnson * Weiss Schiff * Zeus (Fusion Dimension) * Einferin Schiff * Kimaris * Eisheth * Kabamaru Shinjitsu Standard Dimension * Jae-Seong Gimyohan * Jun-Seo Alaee * Kira Tetsumasu Update Status The story is available to read here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12410540/1/Omen-of-Uncertainty (In it's original form. A reboot will shortly be provided) Current Chapter Count: 4 Category:Fanfic